custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tehktra Nui
"We are approching the grand city of Tehktra nui!!!" -Mandoch in Toa Imydrex's Blog Tehktra nui is a Space ship created by The Master to capture species from around the universe. During its 10,000 years on the Endless Ocean planet it was believed to be a large island where many matoran of different elements resided, including: ice, fire, sonics, earth, stone, lightning, water, gravity, air, iron, magnetism, and plasma. Areas During the time The Master's ship was on Aqua Magna, it was inhabited and colonized by the matoran under the name Tehktra Nui. The seperate areas are detailed below. AGRAV Agrav was the motor systems and technology manufacturing hub of Tehktra Nui. Most vehicles and transport devices (MVT, Hoverboards and other vehicles to name just a few) were created, tested and were produced here. It is the location of several large vehicle manufacturing firms such as Vehicular innovations.inc. . stadium in the distance]]The le-matoran of Agrav do not fall under the sterotypical character. The group have essentially dropped tree/chute speak, with the exception of the older generations, and the matoran are not always reckless and care-free, are much more knowledgable in the fields of science and technology and workers matoran are highly skilled and very efficent. Being a motor hub, it has many different MVT routes and a plethora of different types of Chutes (mainly the type found in metru nui). It also houses thousands of different vehicular test tracks; most notably the largest Hoverboard track which doubles as a stadium for the well known sport of Hoverboarding. Hoverboarding is a sport, which originated in Agrav, which has become a large spectator sport for the whole of Tehktra nui. Games can be called for purely sport, where competeors are hired by a investor and winners recieve trophies, or to resolved conflict, for example; the the game between Aliki and Katron. A most notable professional Hoverboard recruiter is the fast talking matoran of gravity; Gairon. Notable Hoverboarders include; Moa, Aliki and the current champion Katron. ---- Agrav trivia *It is usually inhabited by le-matoran and matoran of gravity. *The name is a fusion between the words Air and Gravity. *It is pronounced AY-GR-AV Key *On the map, Agrav is the Green striped area to the top right ---- CITY The city is probably the most famous part of Tehktra nui and the name is often even used just to refer to it. The city is an advanced high tech metropolis with sveral hotspots such as; the Rusty Mask, The GEARZ and KMES headquarters. Several coperations and firms operate here and it is very idustrialised. Most of the businesses are situated either side of the river Nevex which runs through the city, and the area is usually the busiest. As would any city, the crime rates were higher here than anywhere else on the island, so it was patrolled heavily by KMES. KMES' influence on the area is strong and is a good showing of their authority. The city was mainly inhabited by the Ko-matoran, since no true ' icy ' locations were present on the island. This played a large part in the fact why KMES is the Ko-matoran enforcement squad. Still plenty of other matoran commute to the city for work and as a route to Agrav daily so other matoran are never scarce. There is very large population of Ko-matoran in Tehktra nui, so there is no pratical room for the typical, anti-social sterotype. Instead many different characters and personalities exist, widening the appeal of the matoran. Also thanks to the radiation emitted by island, probably caused by its creation, when matoran come into existence elements may have both genders. This means there are female toa/matoran of the ice element such as; Raichelle and Jav. There are no implications of this, and the phenomenon is present with other matoran types, it just means that both genders can exist. Many matoran have met their fortune here and the city is sometimes known as the ' haven of oppoturnity '. Inventions were constantly conceptualized here and then sent off to Agrav for manufacture. Rarely is an inventive idea turned down in the community, making it the properous region it was. The towering skyline is even said to be just about visible from the Miner's settlement. Several influencial charcters have originated from the city such as; Kopak, Kopek, Yeq and many, many more ---- City trivia *It was mainly home to Ko-matoran but was inhabited by all types, excluding ta-matoran. *The city is sometimes referred to as Tehktra nui itself Key *On the map it is the region with light grey stripes ---- ENERGY FIELDS coming soon PORTS coming soon MUDFLATS coming soon FIRE KINGDOM The Fire kingdom was a city, with technology of an extremely high calibure, which was under The Master's control. The Tehktranuians did not consider the kingom to be a part of their civilization nor did they consider the ta-matoran to be part of their society. It was the most important part of the island to The Master as it was where the main controls, to be activated by the Encryption key, were situated. He resided, within the kingdom, in a huge palace. Under ground was his lair were his universal species statis tubes were located, and the main engines of the ship. His experiments were conducted down here, and the only other beings that have ever been there are; Magneon, Ganon, Imydrex and Akatax. Akatax was his enslaved makuta, and the one that The Master used to do his bidding. Originally sent by Teridax to monitor the island, he was instantly captured by The Master on arrival. The Master's other minions were the ta-matoran that resided there. After matoran colonisation of Tehktra nui he enslaved the matoran sub-species and put them to work. In time they had created a large city, the Fire Kingdom, in his honour. The Master order them to place massive walls to surround the city, so his work would be masked from the rest of the Tehktranuians. The Ta-matoran residents live their lives in constant fear, and are put through massive amounts of labour each day. Many of them are mutated and deformed; results of The Master's countless experiments. They have no freedom, rights, and any opposition would lead to torture and most probably death. Being a civilization in its own right, it has an array of its own vehicles (as seen in the image) and transports as well as architecture. Its sophisticated technology surpasses the rest of Aqua Magna by a long way, thanks to the alien technology and knowledge aquired by The Master on his universal hunt. The mainlanders know near to nothing about the Kingdom and most never have dreamed about the dark secrets within ---- Fire Kingdom trivia *Because the ta-matoran are enslaved by The Master, mask making is down to the onu-matoran *It is not considered part of the Tehktranuian society Key *On the map it is the red striped areas ---- MINE and MINERS SETTLEMENT coming soon DESERT WASTELANDS The Desert of Tehktra nui is makes up the largest region on the island. It conditions are harsh and inhospitable. Even rahi find it hard to survive here, and only the most durable survive. One of these species are the Desert Apes. They reside in the deserts and feed on the insect rahi and shrubs found only in the desert. The matoran of plant-life, Visto, was the only matoran known to reside here. He spent his life with a pack of the apes and had played a large in preventing them from become endangered due to poachers. Matoran workers who need to access the mines and ports often take small boats around the desert to avoid the dangerous condidtions. Earlier in its past its conditions could have been not as bad, as ruins of buliding have been found in the desert. Key *On the map it is the yellow striped area Residents Agrav- matoran of air and gravity City- mainly matoran of sonics and ice though some areas are mixed energy fields- matoran of lightning, plasma and magnetism ports- matoran of water mudflats- matoran of water Fire kingdom- matoran of fire and some mixed prisoners desert- unknown mines and miner's settlement- matoran of earth, stone and iron. Trivia * The city is sometimes referred to as Tehktra nui itself. * To get to the mines from the other side of the desert, matoran often take boats around the desert to avoid the unbearable conditions *Because the fire kingdom, thus home to ta-matoran, is considered seperate to the mainland masks are forged by matoran of iron at the miners settlement. *There is a smaller island called Axorla Nui that was once part of Tehktra nui until, when it landed on the planet, it broke off. It is now relatively close to where Tehktra nui once was , about a mile away *Due to radiation given off by its surface, Male and females exist within all elements Apperances *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Running From Death *Race of Honour *The Ganon Chronicles *Kreix's Task (Mentioned) See Also *Axorla Nui category:locations category:islands Category:Ids5621 Category:Vehicles